10 Song ChallengeMy First Fanfic
by Kaylalicious
Summary: While browsing Fanfic, I came across a challenge to use 10 random songs and write stories for each song...but you could only write while the song played. So I decided to try it out.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. The characters belong to Dick Wolf, and the songs belong to the singers/songwriters._

_**Summary:**__ Challenge? Put your iPod on shuffle and write a story for each song. The catch? You can only write the story while the song is playing. _

_**(Mostly E/O. These are my first fanfics ever…Advice and/or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.)**_

**Taking Chances – Platinum Weird**

Elliot stared across the room at Olivia. He watched as she sorted through the stack of papers covering her desk. She felt his gaze on her, and she looked up. "Need something El?"

"Huh?" She had interrupted his thoughts…the very thoughts that caused him to blush with embarrassment. "No. I, uh, was just wondering if you have the Baker file over there."

"Nope. Cragen had it last." Olivia replied. She brushed her caramel colored hair out of her eyes.

"Okay. Thanks anyway." Elliot turned to walk away, but he stopped. "Hey, Liv?"

"Yeah El?"

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

**Always on My Mind – Elvis Presley**

Olivia couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried to focus on other topics, her thoughts always turned to her partner of ten years: Elliot. They had been through so much together: He knew her better than anyone; she knew him better than anyone, including his wife. Of course she knew what she was feeling was wrong. _It is wrong, isn't it? Yes, of course it is. He is married, he has children. We work together._ Still…he was always on her mind.

**Tie a Yellow Ribbon – Tony Orlando & Dawn**

Casey could barely see past the tears that filled her eyes. It had been nearly three years since she'd last seen Jason…her Jason. She anxiously paced back and forth across the airport terminal. Then she heard his voice, "Casey".

She spun around, searching the crowd. Then she saw him: He was…beautiful. Even in his army fatigues. She grinned from ear to ear. "Jason!"

He smiled his crooked grin as he watched her run toward him. Casey ran into his arms. He hugged her close and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for waiting for me".

**Wrong Again – Martina McBride**

From the moment she met Elliot, Olivia had known they had a connection that ran deeper than friendship. He had been her confidant, protector and defender, the only man she had ever completely trusted. She had even let herself fall for him. She had allowed herself to think that maybe, just maybe, he didn't really love Kathy anymore. Maybe he only stayed with her for the sake of his children. But now, as she watched Elliot hold his newborn son Eli, Olivia realized that he still loved his wife. And Olivia could never truly be a part of his world.

**There's Your Trouble – Dixie Chicks**

"You know what your problem is Elliot?" Munch asked between bites of a Philly Cheese Steak.

Elliot sighed and rolled his eyes. "I suppose you're going to enlighten me."

"Olivia. She's your problem. Well, her and Kathy", Munch stated matter-of-factly.

"Really? Thank you for imparting your infinite wisdom to me," Elliot said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious", Munch paused to take another bite, "You're married to Kathy. You have a family with her. But you love Olivia."

"Munch, I don't lo-"

"Yes, you do. You're caught between two women, and it's time that you make a choice."

**Alcohol – Brad Paisley**

Elliot watched, amazed, as Olivia took _another_ shot of tequila: It was her third shot of the evening, and the night had barely begun. "Hey, Liv….think you might wanna slow down a bit?"

Olivia pulled the lime wedge from her mouth and chuckled lightly. "Why El? Afraid a girl might just out drink you?"

Elliot laughed nervously and took a big swig of his beer. "No, I know you could out drink me. I just thought maybe you'd wanna pace yourself. It's only eight, and Fin and Munch aren't here yet."

Liv rolled her eyes and turned to face Elliot. "Fin and Munch won't give a damn whether I'm stone sober or completely wasted. But apparently you do. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care? Why do you always care?" she questioned.

"I….I just do," Elliot stammered.

**Stand By Your Man –Tammy Wynette**

Kathy wasn't ready to admit her marriage was over. She couldn't. But now, standing outside the precinct where her husband worked, she saw proof that he was moving on. She saw how Elliot, _her _Elliot, touched his partner, Olivia on the small of her back while they were walking. She saw how Elliot's eyes never left her, and how Olivia looked at him with such emotion in her eyes. And Kathy knew it was truly over.

**Sexyback – Justin Timberlake**

_Oh…..damn._ Elliot thought as he let out a low whistle. _Man, Olivia looked amazing. _Olivia had agreed to be Elliot's date for the Captain's Ball this year, and she had just opened the door to her apartment, revealing her outfit to Elliot for the first time. She was wearing a strapless floor-length lavender gown that made her deep brown eyes look amazing. Her hair hung in gentle curls that framed her flawless face.

A nervous look crossed her face and she bit her lower lip. "I know, it's probably too dressy, but I-"

"No Liv. You look….wow." Elliot repeated himself. "Wow."

"So I look okay?" Olivia asked hopefully.

Elliot slowly raised his hand and brushed a curl behind her ear. "You don't look okay. You look absolutely beautiful."

**Superstar – The Carpenters**

Fin sat near the back of the room sipping his drink slowly. The smoky atmosphere of the room made his eyes burn. The lights began to dim and the announcer stepped out onstage. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce the one, the only, the divinely talented Rebecca Wilcox!"

Fin smiled as soon as Rebecca – Becca – stepped out from behind the curtain. She was wearing a slinky black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She approached the microphone and lowered it so she could comfortably sing into it. "Before I begin tonight," Becca said in her sultry, raspy voice, "I'd like to welcome an old, dear friend. Fin, this one's for you."

**A Boy Named Sue – Johnny Cash**

Cragen tossed a fill on Olivia's desk. Startled, she looked up at him and asked, "What's this?"

Cragen cleared his throat to get the attention of all of his detectives. "Serial rapist in Central Park. He seems to have an extreme hatred of women…or at least women named Susan."

"Susan?" Elliot spoke up, "Why Susan?"

"Because his name is Sue. His parents named him Sue".


End file.
